


What He Wants

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bi OMC, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Pansexual Lucifer, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Switch Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer meets a guy named Jack at his bar.  They instantly connect.  Porn with Plot and Feelings.  Will be a multi chaptered fic.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multiple chapters, all of which will probably include sex of some description. 
> 
> This is me exploring what it would be like for Lucifer if he gets to do what he wants. The problem is, he's spent so long pandering to others, he has no idea what he wants, so they explore together.

What He Wants

His name was Jack Swenson, he was 32 and he was ticking every single box Lucifer had on what he liked in a man. So much so that hardly anyone else was even on his radar that night.

He had first found the man sitting at the bar alone, a bourbon sitting in front of him, half gone by the time he reached the bar himself. He had been enjoying watching the dancers but had also spent time flirting with his male bartender.

They shared tastes in drinks, they shared taste in both women and men, and they shared taste in music even. He had never met anyone so like him in all except one way. Jack was shy.

He had the bravado stripped off him within five minutes of chat and the poor man began looking around himself hoping he wasn’t being spotted openly flirting with anyone. It wasn’t because he was a male shaped being either, it was because he didn’t like the attention.

“So, tell me, Jack. If you didn’t want all the attention, why did you come to a popular nightclub? You’re a good looking guy! Did you think you could hide away here at the bar and stay undetected?”

Jack glared at him. “No, I was here with friends. They all partnered up and left through the night. I'm the last one to go.”

Lucifer blinked at that. “They left you here all on your lonesome? So! Want to go upstairs then, leave behind the crowd and have it just be us two?”

He knew Jack was interested. The man had not stopped looking at him since he had introduced himself. With a shrug, Jack nodded his head. “Okay, that sounds nice.”

With a big grin, he ushered Jack to the lift, pushed the button for the penthouse and they rode up in silence. He could feel the nerves coming off in waves from the other man. He was curious about that. “Is this your first time with a man?”

Jack blinked and shook his head. “No, just the first time with someone I ended up picking up at a bar.”

Lucifer laughed at that. “Ah. Well, here’s the deal. I will do anything and everything but incest and we are not related. So! What is it you desire, Jack? What do you want to do with me?”

The lift got to the top floor and opened up to his penthouse. He locked the lift, because he knew if it went back down to pick someone else up, Jack would bolt on him, and this one was proving to be fun.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, and Lucifer frowned. He should have asked when they had eye contact to get the truth, but he liked knowing if they’d tell the truth regardless. “What ever you’re interested in doing is okay. I haven’t really done much before. I’m not that knowledgeable about...things.”

Lucifer knew this guy wasn’t a virgin. Knew he had experience with both men and women and yet he was so shy things must have tended to fall one of two ways. Him on bottom or missionary. He wasn’t that into much else probably. A quiet night in sounded good to his ears. It was rare he found someone that wanted a quiet, easy night. But if there was a kink, he needed to know to please him fully.

“Now now, Jack. You can tell me.” He achieved eye contact and asked again when their eyes were locked, his power working its magic on the man. “What is it you truly desire of me?”

Jack stuttered for a bit, before he got out his secret desire. “I...I...I want to...I want to look after you. Do what you want. Please you.”

An unfamiliar warmth filled him up at hearing those words and he froze. “You...you want to do what I want?”

Jack nodded. “Yes. I...I have heard your rep around here and...Well, I didn’t think you’d be interested in me, but here I am. And I guess you must be sick of doing what everyone else wants. I just...I just want you to do what you want to do.”

He blinked. Then he blinked again. “Is this a set up?”

Jack frowned at him. “A what? No. This was just weirdly coincidental. As I said, I didn’t think you’d be interested in me.”

He shook his head and grinned, knowing the man in front of him was telling the truth. “Okay, that’s...that’s fine. So! Anything I want, hey?”

Jack gulped but nodded, and the nervousness got a tinge of fear in it, if his eyes were any indication.

“Hmm... Well, I want you...to kiss me, Jack.”

The look he got back after saying that was one of confusion. “Really?”

He grinned. “You said anything I want. You know what I want? I want things to happen naturally for once. I want what happens between us to be whatever happens. No thinking or demands or deals. Just...two lovely men doing what they want together.”

And he saw all the nervousness in Jack leave his body, and a dazzling smile light up the human man’s face. “That sounds nice. I was worried...”

“Hmm, well, since I have no idea what I am doing since you are the first to ever actually ask me what it is I want. I don’t really know. So, let’s explore that together shall we?”

Jack kept the smile going as he nodded. “That sounds good.”

And with that, Jack gave into his one demand of the night and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. No tongue, no open mouth, just the gentle press of two sets of lips together. Yet it made him dizzy with sudden undeniable longing. 

“Hmm, let’s go to the bedroom...”

He led them to the open doorway of the bedroom, tugging gently on Jack’s hands, pointing out the hallway to the bathroom and where the kitchen was along the way for when they inevitably woke up the next morning. 

Jack climbed on the bed, looking to get lost in the size of it all alone. Lucifer felt the need to go to him, to hold him close and take him. But he also knew a wrong move would scare him off. That was the last thing he wanted.

Slowly, his fingers felt up leanly muscled arms, feeling power under them, even if it wasn’t the best gun show he’d ever seen. Lean muscle was exquisite when used properly, especially in someone flexible. Jack clearly cared about his health and body.

He leaned over him and began kissing him, small pecks of his lips against his. Before deepening into a still closed mouth kiss, but one that was filled with what he felt. He had never been this open before during sex. Never felt the need to with a desirable one night stand who wanted him because of his reputation and no other reason.

This felt...different. 

His fingers began to slowly undo the buttons of Jack’s shirt, exposing slips of skin and kissing them as he went down. It seemed to take forever, but only lasted a few small minutes. Either something was wrong with time, or he was enjoying this far too much that he wanted it to last longer. When he got to the point where he had to untuck Jack’s shirt and undo the last button found tucked under his belt, he found he was very ready for the whole sex part to start.

If the bulge in Jack’s pants was anything to go by, so was his lover for the night. After Jack’s shirt was undone, he took a few minutes to explore that chest. He was fit in every single way he liked it and desire burst bright inside him. He wanted this man and was glad he had found him. 

Jack groaned when he used his tongue to perk up those pretty little nipples of his. Before he kissed his way down to his trousers. With that, he sat up, because he didn’t feel the need to use his mouth right now. He wanted to see, not just blindly do. 

With sure fingers, he undid the button and slid down the fly. Jack lifted up his hips so he could slide trousers and boxers down. He licked his lips when he spotted Jack’s erection. “Hmm, nice. Maybe later I will enjoy that in my mouth. Would you like that?”

Jack hummed back at him and grinned. “Maybe later.”

Grinning back, Lucifer sat up, working on his own clothing, quickly unbuttoning his own clothes and stripping naked, his patience failing him and not really in the mood for putting on a strip tease. He was soon lying down on top of his lovely partner for that night. And then went no further. “Uh...This is so odd. I’m here and wondering what to do.” For some weird reason, he found that thought hilarious and dipped his head to giggle against Jack’s throat. 

He kissed his partner there, small pecks over smooth skin, as Jack bared his throat to him. Lucifer did what felt right in that moment, lined up their bodies and gently rotated his hips. “Hmmm, have you been taken before or have you done the taking?” he asked.

“Both,” came the unexpected reply and he smiled. 

“Good. Let’s do both tonight. I want you right now...just, I need to stop to get the lube...”

And that was a problem, because he was quite comfortable just where he was, but he wanted to be in his latest lover, not just on top of him, touching. Slowly, he got up on all fours and crawled his way to the bedside table, where he always kept lube ready and waiting. He also remembered to grab a condom. 

He put the unopened condom on Jack’s belly, before grabbing the lube bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers. He looked back into Jack’s eyes, grinned and leaned down to kiss him gently on the mouth. “Ready?”

As an answer, Jack spread his legs wider and raised his hips again. “Yes, please.”

“Ooh, I like you.” He did too. He had no idea why this was doing so much for him. Slowly, he ran one of his lubed fingers up and down the area he was most interested in. He switched his finger with another to open him up a bit, slowly sinking in one finger and waiting a few seconds before beginning a small thrusting motion and he wiggled his finger about slightly, getting him ready for more. He added another finger when that motion seemed to excite him further. 

He leaned down to kiss Jack again on the lips, this time deepening it with tongue. He added a third finger and curled them inside Jack, and catching the gasp that he made. “Hmm, you ready?”

Jack laughed and arched under him, thrusting himself onto his fingers. “More than. Please, please, want you.”

Desire coursed through him and he sucked in his breath. He pulled out his fingers, grabbed at the condom, glad he didn’t have trouble undoing the packaging and rolled it down his erection. Jack went to turn on his stomach and he stopped him.

“No! I want to see you. Let’s do this face to face.”

Jack blinked up at him but nodded his consent, allowing him to lift his legs higher up and spread his legs further, before lining himself up and slowly he entered him.

Once fully sheathed, he shifted their position a bit, so he could lean down, Jack’s legs over his shoulders. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Jack’s thighs. He kissed him. Jack was a little too tight right now and they stayed still as Jack got used to his size. He was so glad he was right in his assumption that this one was flexible.

He leaned his forehead against Jack’s. “Tell me when,” he said, voice rough with the urge to move, but really knowing now was not the time.

They were still for less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. He felt the loosening of the muscles around him and relaxed himself. When Jack’s small “When,” was said out loud, he was shaking from staying still for so long. 

He thought he’d want to do this hard and fast, as that’s what he was used to because usually he had been so busy pleasing his partner that he denied himself. So this was different. He could take his time. He could do what he wanted.

It surprised him when he realised that he wanted slow, long and gentle. Especially since he was very turned on right then and his body just wanted to go.

He didn’t give in and instead allowed himself what he wanted, pulling slowly away, before sliding himself back in as far as he could go. He let out a low moan of pleasure and he repeated the slow pace he started with.

Jack held onto his arms, feeling his muscles move as he did, before one of those hands began roaming across his chest, slowly playing with one nipple before going to the other. Lucifer closed his eyes, lying his forehead against Jack’s. “That feels so good...”

His arms held his weight up as he began to speed up a little, unable to keep the slow pace he was going at any longer. Jack arched into him letting out a cry of his own, and he stilled himself and went at different angles for a bit, until he found the right one to get that reaction again. He grinned against Jack’s neck. 

Keeping the angle, he kept up the pace he set, and let Jack hold onto him as if he was a lifeline. He alternated between staring at his eyes, asking if he was alright with what he was doing and covering his face and neck in kisses. 

It wasn’t until he was beginning to lose the pattern he had set and he could feel his upcoming orgasm, that he remembered that he was depriving Jack of his own touch. He changed their position slightly, with him kneeling so he could watch what he was doing as he took Jack’s own erection in hand and begun to move his hand in time to his thrusts.

He didn’t last long after that, losing himself in the feeling of it. It seemed just a few moments of complete and total selfishness. In those seconds before orgasm, he didn’t care about what Jack was feeling or thought. He was lost in his own pleasure. It was like masturbation with a partner that involved penetrative sex and he came without a single care in the world.

When he remembered that he had someone’s legs over his shoulders he blinked and gulped as he realised something. His hand was still gripping a very erect penis. He glanced down and frowned. He had to let go as he felt himself softening, and it was bound to make a mess if the condom was loosened. 

He quickly eased himself out and got it off, trying his best not to make a mess. After he had thrown it in the bin by the bed, he turned his glance back to his neglected partner. “I’m sorry. You didn’t...”

Jack laughed and smiled up at him, his legs now spread wide on the bed, his hands up above his head, holding onto the pillow there. It took Lucifer a few seconds to realise he was putting himself on display for him. “Doesn’t mean I won’t,” Jack responded, tilting his hips in his direction.

He blinked and shook his head, a smile beginning to form on his lips. He had always made sure his bed mates came before he did, generally more than once for the women. He had no idea what the hell he was doing now that he was left warm and sated while his partner was left still in a state of arousal. It’s a good thing Jack was telling him what to do.

He laid himself down by Jack’s side and let his hand go back down to where it was. His attention was completely on his hand wrapped around the erect penis of his partner. He had never truly given thought to what this looked like. What it felt like for him to give pleasure. He liked it. He was tempted to use his mouth, but decided against it. Later they had both said earlier, and so later it would be. Right now, he was left watching every twitch, every move of muscle, heard every delicious gasp and moan that he managed to elicit from Jack.

It was entrancing and he had no idea why he had never truly noticed before. Sure, he had fun every single time he had any type of sex, penetrative or not, but this...this was something different, something else. It felt new. Yet it was something he had done a million times before, to himself and to others.

He was beginning to get aroused again just by seeing how much pleasure he was giving. Yet Jack still came before he had another erection. Round two could wait until later. A human male had a longer refractory period than he did most of the time. 

It was a sight to see. Back bowing, muscles working and semen making lines of white across that lovely toned belly of his. He lowered his head and lapped the strands off with his tongue. And after that, he did the one thing generally denied to him by males, he fell by his side, cuddled close and grinned against his neck.

“That was awkward, but fun.”

Jack laughed. “I don’t know about awkward. It’s the first time I’ve done it with a man facing him. I’ve always been afraid of that when on top. Never got the right angle...”

“Hmm, practice makes perfect. You should do fine if you want. If not, we can go again with me on my hands and knees. Sounds fun. I rarely take up that role.”

“Whatever you like...” came the sleepy reply beside him. He sat up a bit to check on Jack, only to see him about ready to fall asleep. He grinned.

“Okay. We can have a nap now and save our energy for later.”

“Hmmm,” Jack replied, his eyes closed and looking half asleep already. 

He laid himself back down, vowed to himself he wanted to only have a small nap for one, maybe two hours tops, snuggled up to the man beside him and closed his eyes.

He woke up to the sun.

He was also alone in the bed.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is treated to breakfast and some fun in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been done days ago but I got sick, oops. Hope it's okay. Sometimes when I stop writing something I lose track and things go wonky. Thankfully it's only been a few days.

First Day

Waking up in bed alone was a new experience for him. 

Well, if he hadn’t gone to bed on his own to begin with that is and that was extremely rare. He didn’t tend to take being alone very well.

He wasn’t expecting to feel disappointment rise up in his chest and pull his mood down. He was about to curl up in his sheets and go back to sleep in the hopes of getting rid of the feeling when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

Getting up and dressed into a pair of boxers and his robe, he made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. A grin made its way onto his face and the disappointment fled. He hadn’t left, after all. His guest was making bacon and eggs. In nothing but his underwear.

“Morning! Hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen. I’m a cook and breakfast is important.”

Entering the kitchen properly, he went up behind his latest lover and hugged him from behind. “Not at all. A kitchen is made for cooking in. Drink?”

Jack nudged him away and went to serve up the food which was ready now. How had he managed to sleep through the delicious smell of cooking food was beyond him. “OJ’s on the counter.”

Orange juice. He remembered buying it as a treat for Beatrice after she had kept silent about letting her stay up later than she was supposed to be up when he had been forced to babysit not too long ago. He had taken the half drunk carton back home to mix with alcohol and promptly forgot about it. 

Still, he didn’t think Jack would care much about alcohol at breakfast. He seemed much the one or two drinks on the weekend only kind of guy. Lucifer had no idea why he found that so cute. Usually it annoyed him. He liked his partners to be able to have fun.

Of course, then he remembered last night and noted that just because he wasn’t a heavy drinker, didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun.

He poured two glasses of straight orange juice out and placed them on the table, as the plates were set down. It felt odd. He’d never had anyone cook him breakfast before. Usually they left as soon as they woke up and thanked him for a great night.

The food was heavenly and he decided he needed to see more of this man, if for no other reason than his cooking skills. 

They ate in silence that was comfortable. Another oddity for him. Usually silence made him feel empty and alone. This was companionable and cut with the sound of cutlery and chewing. They were both neat eaters and didn’t like wasting food.

It was possibly the best morning he’d had since he got out of Hell. And it was just about to get better, if he had any say in the matter.

“Do you work on the weekends or no?” he asked, because Saturday was generally a split between a yes or no answer depending on job and location.

“No. I work at a family run cafe. Small place really, but I love it there. We close on the weekends.”

“Hmm, your family’s downtime is my good luck then. I haven’t gotten a call yet, so that means I am all yours.”

Jack blinked at him, before looking down at the dirty dishes and sipped at his orange juice. “You’re still interested in me?”

He laughed at that. He honestly couldn’t help it. “Of course I am! You’re good looking. You’re fun to have sex with and you cook. And I love food as much as sex. I’m going to be interested in you forever.”

Jack thought for a second over the words he had just used, before shaking his head and smiling. “Well, I was going to ask if I could use your shower, but if we’re going to have sex again...”

With a delighted grin, he got up, put the dirty dishes and the two cups in the dishwasher and curled himself up against Jack’s back. “Hmm, you do know we could do both at the same time, yes? I have a lovely big shower and a deep, big bath to play in. Pick your poison.”

He felt as much as heard the breath Jack sucked in at those words. “Umm, shower. Bath could be messy and I don’t know you enough for that...”

Laying a kiss against the back of the other man’s neck, Lucifer preened inside. He felt the sudden odd need to put himself on display, which was weird, because that translated to wings to him and he burnt his last year. It didn’t stop the twinges of pain when wrecked muscles barely used any longer tried regardless.

“Shower it is,” he stated, and brought all his attention on Jack. “So, how about we get to later now and I use my mouth on you. You can return the gesture if you feel like it afterwards.”

“Hmm, that sounds good,” Jack stated, a small grin on his face. He held out his hand and Lucifer took it, pulling him to his feet from the stool he was on and gently tugging him over to the bathroom, past his bedroom which was a mess of clothing still.

He let Jack set the temperature, because he didn’t know what was too hot for human skin even after all this time. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally scald his partners. 

There was a ledge against one wall for sex purposes in the shower he had installed to make things easier. He pushed Jack against a wall, sat himself down on it and bent over, so he could reach that lovely stiffening dick.

“You are lovely down here, you know that?” he stated, before dragging his tongue over the head of the penis in front of his mouth, watching as it stiffened even further under his tender care. 

“Never been told that before, no,” Jack replied, before he let out a moan of pleasure that sent shivers down his spine. He sure hoped that he got something in return, because this was one of his favourite things ever.

While he did prefer women, nothing beat a male’s genitalia in the fun factor of things. He thought it was probably because it was what he personally knew from what his body had. He knew what felt good and what didn’t feel as good.

He frowned at the erection in front of his face, before he got up off his seat, pushing himself against the body in front of his and giving the man a kiss. “Hmm, no, I need to be touching you. Hold on a sec...”

His hands began running down the back of his latest lover, before gripping his arse and squeezing. He began kissing his way down the front of Jack’s body, stopping to run his tongue over nipples already peaked with arousal, before going lower. 

Hands found their way in his hair, trying to direct him to the now prominent erection. He laughed. “Impatient. Alright, if you insist...”

He kissed the tip with barely a brushing of his lips, looked up at Jack’s face and let his grin become wicked. “Just so you know, I don’t have a gag reflex.”

He was on his knees now, easily able to ignore the feel of tiles under his legs and took the head in his mouth, before using a hand to get the right angle so he could take him all in. He did so slowly, not wanting to get his teeth in the way because he was enjoying this. A lot. Jack above him let out a long, low groan of pleasure.

Lucifer closed his eyes and would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t currently busy doing other things. His nose was being tickled by the brush of pubic hair and that with the water of the shower falling on his back, easing the ache in his scars, made him shiver with delight. 

He let out his breath, and began slowly pulling away. The hands in his hair began to massage slightly ad he let out a moan of pleasure of his own. He was already fully hard. Usually it took him longer to get to this state from just this act alone. He used the hand that wasn’t still gripping the lovely butt of his lover, to start running up a leg, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. 

He reached the tip and let him fall out of his mouth. He looked up at Jack. “Do you like this?”

Jack looked down at him, pupil’s wide with desire. “Yes, please don’t stop.” The hands in his hair tried tugging him close again, but he refused to allow himself to be moved this time.

“Hmm, you can come right down my throat if you want. I want to taste you again. You’re delightful. All of you.” He licked that length in front of him. Jack was slightly longer than him, but thinner. He wanted all of that inside him, but that would have to wait for another time. He hoped there was another time.

Jack threw his head back and his eyes closed. “Hmmm, never done this before...”

And with that, Lucifer froze. “You...you’ve never had someone go down on you before?”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “No, I meant had someone take me all in without gagging. Feels so good. You sure you don’t mind...you know. Me coming in your mouth.”

He relaxed. “Oh! Well, that is a first I am glad to be a part of! And I wouldn’t have offered if I did mind. I like it. As I said, I want to taste you. If you’re not interested in that with me, you can use your hands. I don’t mind.”

Something in Jack relaxed that hadn’t been before, and Lucifer realised that he had been worried about that. Huh. He’d never stopped half way through a sex act to talk about sex before. It felt odd, but at least they were both letting their desires known to the other. Jack didn’t like giving head. Or, he didn’t like to swallow. He’d have to ask after.

Right now he was busy, as he once again got the right angle and let that lovely cock slide down his throat. This time he didn’t stop, just allowed himself to revel in the feel of giving pleasure to a lover, who was letting his every move be known with sound and movement. 

“Gunna come...” Jack managed to say, pulling up on his hair, indicating he wanted him off. And he understood then what he probably meant with his discomfort at this sex act. He let himself be pulled up, but stopped at the head, keeping him in his mouth. 

Jack seemed fine with that, keeping him in place as a strangled yell left his mouth, before he felt the first pulse of orgasm. His mouth was filled with Jack’s semen and he eagerly swallowed all he could of it as he felt his lover pulse again, giving him more of the treat he had been working on getting.

He stayed where he was, taking as much as he could before letting him once again slip out of his mouth. Lucifer’s body was alive with need, his sense of touch more pronounced as his arousal was ignored. “You okay?” he asked, his voice coming out rougher than he intended. 

Jack nodded. “Yeah. Just...uncomfortable with the whole throat part of it, that’s all. Thanks for not doing that.”

He nodded, suddenly lost for words. He kissed the now softened penis, before getting back up on his feet. His legs were stiff, but he didn’t mind. He sat himself down on the ledge, because he was feeling weak in that moment. He had almost made a mistake and if he wasn’t so good at taking cues, he would have. He hadn’t made a mistake in a long time.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked him, probably seeing something in him which made him think otherwise. 

He grinned at his lover and nodded. “Yes. I’m glad I knew to not do it. Just...I don’t think I’m up for that right now, if you know what I mean.” He meant he didn’t want Jack’s mouth right then not that he wasn’t erect, but considering he never lost the erection even if the desire had died a bit with his thoughts that was pretty obvious.

“I’ll use my hands, then.”

The grin Lucifer gave him this time was a lot more relaxed and he hummed out his acceptance of that. “That would be nice.”

Jack stepped between his legs, opened for him to give him access and room. Jack could have opted for sitting next to him, but he was glad in a way, he decided to watch from in front. It seemed more...intimate somehow. 

That and it felt more like what he had just given being returned in kind. He liked things being equal.

Jack didn’t get to his knees, but that was fine. Instead, he stood over him, a grin on his face and his hands twitching. Lucifer wondered for a second if he was waiting for an invitation to start and the worry of doing something wrong faded under his arousal once again, as he knew it was now his turn and he was being teased.

He liked being teased.

One of those hands lightly touched him along an arm, while the other rubbed at a thigh. He closed his eyes and smiled. 

His body was coming alive again with arousal. His sense of touch becoming oversensitive. He shifted, wanting the hand on his thigh to move between his legs. It stayed where it was.

His smile widened. Yes, he was definitely being teased.

The arms changed position, so his other arm was bein touched and the thigh on the other side was massaged to tingling with the touch. He shivered with need, but enjoyed the slow pace. 

Both hands disappeared for a second and it was enough for Lucifer to open his eyes, before those hands were both put on his chest. They hadn’t really had much time for Jack to explore him, like he had Jack last night. He sighed as he was felt. The shape of his muscles being mapped out by clever, dexterous hands and it was then he remembered through the haze of pleasure he was in that Jack was a cook.

Musicians and cooks had the best hands.

“Mmm, you have such lovely hands. A sure touch. I like...” he states, his voice coming out a bit more breathy than he was hoping. He was beginning to get wound up in a way that went from pleasure to pain. He shifted on his ledge again, beginning to want that touch to only be on a certain straining part of his anatomy.

“Please...” he let out, the closest to begging he was going to get in a situation that had his lover not wanting him beg as part of the fun. One hand stayed on his belly, slowly rubbing at the skin there, as the other hand dipped lower. He threw back his head, laying it against the shower’s wall and groaned at the lightest touch across the base of his erection.

This was not going to take long at all. He had already done his part though, so he didn’t really mind how long he lasted. The important part was over. Now it was just him wanting to orgasm.

“Hmm, please what?” Jack asked and it took him a few seconds of confused blinking to translate the words. He was way too far gone if English, the language he used most often nowadays, was giving him trouble.

“Touch me...no more teasing.”

Jack grinned down at him, before wrapping a hand around him, gripping him firmly and moving in quick strokes. His head thudded against the wall, as he jerked into that grip. He’d say something, but didn’t think it would be anything articulate to a human that come out of his mouth. He ended up letting out a loud cry of pleasure. 

Jack leant down and kissed his neck, sucking there and never stopping the movement of his hand.

He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he gripped the ledge and held on for dear life. His legs rose up, his body knowing exactly what he wanted in that moment, wrapping around Jack’s waist and pulling him closer. 

His breath came out in pants, his legs kicked out suddenly, trying to find the ground while in the air. His arms were locked where they were, keeping his body steady. He was going to be sore after this. He’d never been sore after a simple hand job before. 

He lasted only a few short minutes. He was honestly surprised he lasted even that long, but he found himself unable to peak even with the need to burning through him. This was the level of pained pleasure he generally only got from subbing himself out and using orgasm denial as play. 

His arms wouldn’t move, stuck in their position, his legs scrabbled at Jack’s back and he hoped he didn’t scream when he did come.

He didn’t scream. He did let out what could only be classed as a wail. His arms took reaching his orgasm as the moment to unlock and if he wasn’t being held up by that point, he would have jerked right off the ledge. 

He scratched at the back suddenly beneath his hands and legs, eyes slamming closed as he got lost in pleasure. 

When he was aware of being in the shower again, he was on the floor and being held up against Jacks chest. He didn’t remember getting on the floor. 

“Are you alright? You blanked out for a minute.” 

He blinked, swallowing and trying to find the right words. “I...I don’t know. That’s never happened before. Sorry. How did I get on the floor?”

“I placed you here. Don’t worry, you didn’t fall. Where did you go?”

“Go?”

“You didn’t pass out, but you weren’t here. Your mind was elsewhere. Did I do something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No. I think you’re too good if anything. That was...the most intense hand job I have ever had. I didn’t know that was even possible.”

Jack put his face into his wet hair and he could feel him giggle more than he could hear it. “I have the mad skills. Nice to know.”

Lucifer huffed out his own laugh at that, and hummed his agreement. His body was beginning to get feeling back in it now and he felt like now was a good time to stand up. “I think we have missed the actual showering part of the shower. I need to get up and clean. And so do you at a guess.”

“It would be nice, yes.”

He smiled at the spray of water, still going, and wetting their feet. Slowly, he got out of the grip of his lover and raised himself to his feet. Yep, he had gained back strength enough on his legs to hold himself upright, the feeling like they were made out of rubber passing.

He went straight for his cleaning products and waved Jack over. “Normally I’m pretty sure people would say something like you wash my back and I’ll wash yours but...I don’t like people touching my back.”

Jack winced. “Yeah, I noticed those scars. Something nasty happened there, that’s for sure. Don’t worry, I didn’t touch them when you were busy swooning into my arms.”

Lucifer scowled at him in what he hoped come across as playful. “I do not swoon. I dive headfirst.”

Jack grinned at him, and it was the first time he had seen any hint of wicked intention in that face. “You sure did that!” he stated.

Lucifer wasn’t up for another round, or he would have jumped him again right then for that. “Naughty boy!”

They both showered one at a time, but taking enjoyment out of watching the other clean themself off of their recent activities. By the time they were done, dried off and dressed, him in new clean clothes and Jack in what he wore last night, both were quite in a happy mood.

Lucifer made sure he gave a lingering kiss goodbye to Jack as he left to go on to do whatever it was he did with friends on a Saturday.

Lucifer went to his piano to play, hoping he got a call from the detective. He could use some fun himself, and he always had fun running down and punishing bad guys.

He was halfway through a rambling piece of his own making when his phone rang, using the dial tone he used for Chloe only. His grin widened. 

Could this day get any better?


	3. Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Jack meet up again on a busy night for Lux. Jack isn't too happy with huge crowds. Lucifer makes him feel better and learns a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU as of Stewardess Interruptus. All of that episode happened but Chloe took Lucifer's I'm not ready for a relationship speech to mean he's not ready for a relationship. So no kissing on the beach happened.

He didn’t see Jack again for three weeks.

It had gotten to the point where he thought the man to be a one-night stand when he had deemed it fit to set foot into Lux again.

Lucifer was playing a set at the time he spotted him again, playing the piano as one of his guest singers sang prettily. She had brought sheet music for him as it was an original song. Tanya was quite gifted really. 

All thoughts of taking her up to his room later on that night to work out a business arrangement fled when he spotted Jack at the bar, holding a glass of alcohol at his side. A smile made its way on to his face and wouldn’t leave as his body remembered exactly what that man could do to him. 

It had been a long three weeks for him. Usually time like that would fly by in sex, cases and the occasional bit of paperwork for the club that needed his signature. And while there had been plenty of sex and a few cases with the detective, he had missed what he had not gotten around to doing that first night and day.

He had seriously been craving the feel of Jack burying himself to the balls in his arse. He had for the first three days actively sought out people whose desires ran to anal sex to get what he craved, but it all felt so...unfulfilling. So, he had gone back to just seeking out what he could get.

The craving had not yet passed and he was glad he could finally indulge in it. 

Right after his set was finished, of course. He couldn’t leave his pretty little singer high and dry.

Once the song was over and the applause had ended, he had taken Tanya back over to her friends and made arrangement plans for the next night, before making his way over to Jack at the bar. He was lucky he was so well known. The girl in the seat next to him vacated it when he asked with a smile and a wink.

Obviously, she had the same idea as him, which involved sex with Jack. Couldn’t go wrong with a crowd pleaser. And Jack was at least his version of sexy. He had learnt rather early on that his taste in men wasn’t the same as his taste in women. 

“So! You came back, I see. I thought you had disappeared off to parts unknown never to show your face again.”

Jack smiled at him, hunching his shoulders in the large crowd that had gathered that night for the auditions for a new singer. “No, I just didn’t have the money. Your club is a bit expensive for me to come to every week.”

He blinked and frowned. “Well, let me give your name to the bouncers. I’ll let you in for free, if you like.”

Jack blinked at him for that. “Seriously? Why?!”

He shrugged. “I like you. You’re...different. I like different.”

Jack finished off his drink in a few large gulps and spent a few seconds coughing and spluttering afterwards, which Lucifer thought was seriously cute. This man was obviously not a big drinker. 

“Liquid courage? Bit late for that, love. But we could skip the rest of the night, as auditions are now over and you could follow me upstairs to the penthouse. We can continue on what we didn’t get up to three weeks ago.”

He knew that message got through when Jack shifted on his seat and took a look towards the lift. “Umm, now? And auditions?”

He laughed. “Lux has a website now, you know. Look it up. Got a spot open for a new singer on Saturday nights. Which is why it is a bit more packed than normal in here. People love special events. And showing off their voices. Mind you, half of them only thought they had talent. The lovely young lady you saw last is the definite winner. Not only does she have a lovely voice, but she also composed her own music. Lovely. She starts next week.”

He was blinked at again. “Umm, do you often put on events like this?”

“For singers? No. I do most of the singing myself, but I have shows every Saturday for others to show off their voices, if they’re good. Have piano, will show off. Or, well, that’s just me. To get to your other question though, yes now. Or we can stay down here if you feel like it.”

He knew he had gotten his attention with that one, and it soon became apparent that Jack was not one for the larger crowd that had flocked to him tonight. “Okay, now is good. It’s a bit too crowded in here for me.”

With a smile, Lucifer hopped off his seat, held out his hand and was soon on his way to the lift to go up to the pent house.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, he pushed Jack against one of the walls and kissed him, not having the patience to wait to get up to his rooms and already far too excited for what he hoped to get out of tonight. 

He was more than pleased when his kisses were returned not only right away, but with just as much excitement. By the time the doors opened into his home, he was well and truly ready to begin and, if the bulge being pushed against him was any indication, his partner was equally ready to get things started.

He had to stop with the kissing to shut the lift down so it wouldn’t go back down and let anyone else up. He was not in the mood to share Jack with anyone tonight, if Jack would even allow it in the first place. Known his luck, someone else would come up here once they realised downstairs in the club that he had left. Tonight was...well, he was being astoundingly selfish. He was going to do this for himself.

That he was pretty sure Jack would like it was just an added bonus, really.

He knew he had inherited his mother’s libido, but he had never been this wildly horny and out of control before. But he just really, really needed this. His whole body ached with the need to do this. Sooner rather than later.

“Jack, I want ride you,” he stated between kisses, pulling him away from the wall and tugging him towards the couch. “Right here. Haven’t got the bloody patience left to walk to the bed...”

Jack was already unbuttoning his shirt, while Lucifer was more interested in getting out of his trousers and pants, which were beginning to stick to him. He wondered for a second if someone had slipped a drug in his whiskey earlier, but dismissed it just as suddenly as it appeared. If anything, the drug was Jack himself.

There was just something about him which turned him on very fast.

He sighed in relief once he was freed of the confines of his pants and begun fumbling with his own buttons. He stared as he watched Jack take off his shirt and throw it to the ground, and accidentally ended up breaking off the last four buttons of his own shirt when his lover for the night went to unbuckle his belt.

He let out a whine which surprised him, before ripping off his shirt, climbing onto the couch and sitting on Jack’s lap. “Let me unwrap this...” he said, his fingers fumbling with the belt, but having more luck with that than he had with his shirt. Soon the offending piece of clothing joined the growing pile of laundry on the floor.

“Do you have lube on you?” Jack asked, his voice deeper than it had been down in the club with need.

Closing his eyes and leaning forward so his forehead was against Jack’s, he let out a few calming breaths, before getting up and walking to one of the shelves of his library, where he kept a tube of lube.

Half of it was gone already. He generally had sex everywhere but on the piano. His couch was well broken in. But this time was going to be something else, he knew that already.

He knew that by the fact he had zero patience and was desperate to feel anything inside him. He glanced over at the couch, noticed Jack staring at him in all his naked glory and his mind went to where his mind always went. He decided to put on a show.

Slowly, he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and, making sure Jack could see exactly what he was doing, began preparing himself for the sex that was soon to follow. Technically speaking, he didn’t even need to do this. Jack couldn’t hurt him physically even if he wanted to. His body was very in tune to pleasure of all kinds though and he had a very active and in working condition prostate. 

He closed his eyes and worked himself up to three fingers. He let out a moan when the sound of skin against skin reached his ears. He pulled his fingers out, reached for one of the ever present condoms scattered throughout his flat and made his way back over to the couch.

Jack was a sight to his lust filled eyes, laid stretched out on the couch, one hand fondling his balls while the other was gripped around his penis. “Oh, shit. This is not going to last long. Warning you of that now,” he stated, and it was all he could do to keep his hands off himself.

Instead he ripped open the foil pack and almost ripped the condom while he was at it. No guy would sleep with him without one, so he was glad he didn’t. Still, he hadn’t fumbled with one for years now. It didn’t help that his fingers were shaking with the sudden knowing that this was happening and he would soon be feeding the craving he’d been having for weeks now.

He finally understood the human saying about itches that couldn’t be scratched. It took him until just this second to recognise that it hadn’t been the sexual act itself he had been craving but doing it with this particular person. 

If he hadn’t been so utterly turned on at that moment, he would have likely ran screaming out of the room. As it was, his mind put it to the side to focus on better things. Like finally getting some relief from the tension he’d been feeling for three weeks.

He had to stop and calm himself down a little to remember how to put the condom on Jack properly. It was embarrassing and made him feel stupid, but finally everything was ready and he reclaimed his seat on Jack’s lap.

“Ready?" he asked, and he didn’t move from his seat until Jack bucked up and grinned at him.

“Been ready since the elevator.”

He lifted himself up, grabbed hold of Jack, coated the waiting dick in lube and began to slowly lower himself down.

He could have taken Jack on quickly and without pain, but Jack was wary about getting head and doubted he would like to see that. Some other bloke, or maybe one of the women he’d had sex with in the past had obviously made him feel too big. 

As far as Lucifer was concerned, as long as you were under the double digits, you weren’t too big. Jack was, at most, 8 inches. The high edge of average. Big, but not too big. 

He wanted to send every person who made Jack feel like that directly to Hell. But he wasn’t the judge of such things.

He shook his head, because he did not want to be thinking of that right now. He let both of them get used to the length in him when he got half in, before slowly sitting himself down fully on Jack’s lap. He stayed still, allowing his body to get used to it, and more importantly getting Jack used to it. He closed his eyes and felt himself smile. “Hmm, this feels nice. I can feel you filling me up in all the good ways there are...” he stated and in that moment he couldn’t tell if he said it for Jack’s well being or because it was the most truthful thing he could think of saying at the time. 

“I’m not...too big?’

He opened his eyes and frowned. “No. You’re just right.”

The blank look he got made alarm bells go off in his head. He didn’t know what reaction Jack was about to have and he didn’t like crying during sex. Crying was not something he fully understood yet and it made him feel awkward and unsure, like he had done the wrong thing.

He shouldn’t have worried. Instead of crying a dazzling smile lit up Jack’s face, before he reached up and pulled his head down so they could kiss. It shifted him in ways which made spots of light dance in front of his eyes and he ended up gasping into Jack’s mouth and his hips move forward, rubbing his cock between them. He closed his eyes and rocked forwards again.

“Ahhh. This is going to end very messy and very fast...”

Jack laughed. “Words I never thought I’d hear come out of your mouth.”

He raised himself up from lying on Jack and shook his head. “They’re not, usually. Got myself a bit too worked up before we started, I’m afraid. And I really need to move right now.”

Jack shifted his hands to hold his hips as he began to move back up that length buried inside him. He didn’t raise himself up very far before sinking himself back down, getting used to what he had to work with first. Jack gave a roll of his hips when he was back to sitting on him.

He grabbed onto the back of the couch because he needed something to hold and wasn’t sure if he was able to contain his strength fully while doing this. Not when the build-up was so fast. He was used to a slow build. As safe as he was going to get for this round of sex, he soon set himself a fast pace, for the first time wanting to rush to his orgasm during penetrative sex. 

“Wanna touch you. Wanna make you come,” Jack stated from his position below him and just hearing those words made parts of him clench tight with pleasure. 

It was the first time Jack had stated out loud what he truly wanted and wasn’t just taking cues from him. And it was so simple. It was almost like Jack knew what he was thinking. And yet the part of him that was so used to pleasing others first rose up in him. 

“Why?” he asked, because he needed to understand.

“Wanna see you come undone 'cause of me. My cock, my hand. Wanna make you come.”

The words alone almost finished him off. No one had ever wanted to make him come like this. They were always too busy doing what they wanted, his own pleasure was a side note to them. He was a great fuck, someone who knows what to do and do it right. He had found out the hard way that people used him for sex.

“Oh, yes. Please. Yes!”

Within seconds long fingers wrapped around his own cock and he realised that Jack was not moving. He pushed into the hand, changing the movements he had been making to accommodate the new appendage added to their play. He leaned forward more, so he could grind and slide as much as possible and he lost all sense of pattern. He could feel the familiar tightening of impending orgasm.

“Oh fuck. Gonna...”

He didn’t manage to finish his sentence. Even though he knew he was on the edge of orgasm, it still managed to surprise him when it hit. He curled up slightly, and he could feel himself clenching around Jack but apart from that he couldn’t move voluntarily. It took him a half a second to realise that now Jack was moving his hand, milking him for all he could give.

His eyes rolled up in his head and he closed them, seeing white. His vocal chords decided they wanted to work again and he let out a loud moan of relieved pleasure. He felt Jack buck up into him a few times. A loud shout following his. 

He lost all sense of time and the thought flitted through his head that he would like to feel like this forever, before he collapsed and he was able to move again. And he did the first thing that popped into mind.

“...come.”

And the panting mess that was Jack laughed before he spoke his own mind. “Bit too late for that, we both already have.”

And he learnt two very important lessons right then. 1) Sex that didn’t last long can be just as good if not better than long drawn out sex. And 2) sometimes it was okay that sex was ridiculous and it was okay to laugh about it.

As soon as he felt like his legs wouldn’t collapse under him, he lifted himself up off of Jack and pulled himself up his body, to lay next to him, glad he had a wide couch. He had forgotten momentarily in his blissed out mind that he had not been wearing a condom himself and found he had managed to make a bigger mess of them both than he already had. 

And it was possibly the most hilarious thing to have happened to him during sex. 

Neither of them was ready to get up just yet to get something to clean them off. Jack did have enough thought process return to take off the condom, though leaving it on the coffee table probably wasn’t the best thing to have done.

He was still a giggling mess a half hour later. By that time he had gotten them a washcloth and a warm bowl of water to clean up with. He also properly disposed of the condom.

He thought things would get awkward, or that Jack would leave, but neither happened. They stayed on the couch cuddling each other in their own mess for a few minutes, before going right back to it after they cleaned themselves up.

“So! Anything else you’d like to do?” he asked, once the quiet began to get to him.

Jack shrugged, smiled and shook his head. “I doubt I’ll be up for anything else sex related for hours after that. I could cook us something, if you’re hungry?”

It was barely 11pm that night. Things had gone by so much faster than he had thought, but he wasn’t really hungry. “Hmm, bit late for cooking food. If you’re hungry there’s snacks in the fridge. Or there’s the fruit bowl.”

“Hmm, don’t wanna get up. Can you play me something?”

For a few seconds he was confused by the request. “Play what?”

“The piano. What else?”

He grinned and laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Hmm, not right now. Don’t really want to get up myself.”

In the end, they settled themselves down in his bed to watch Netflix. Jack fell asleep shortly after round two. Lucifer found himself not wanting to sleep, just in case he woke up to find Jack gone in the morning.

That didn’t stop him from falling asleep shortly after.


	4. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a first experience with Jack that has an unintended reaction.

Waking up curled around a lover was what he liked every morning first thing and, unlike the first night he had slept with Jack, this time he got that.

Still early in the morning, there wasn’t really anything to do until his lover decided to wake up. So he decided the best thing to do was curl up even more and enjoy the cuddle time he was getting. It was so rare for him to indulge himself like this, as most lovers seemed to think it too intimate for a one night stand.

He was craving the feel of arms around him. The feel of lips pressing gently against his skin. Hair tickling his body in places it normally wasn’t. To have his legs entangled with another’s. His breath hitched as he began getting aroused by his thoughts. Delicious food related sex acts dancing through his mind as he remembered that Jack more than likely would cook breakfast.

Jack, who was stirring in his arms, his breath coming out in a yawn as he blinked up at him with a grin. “Hello.”

Grinning back, Lucifer huffed out a small laugh at that. “Hello love. I was just remembering breakfast last time you were around...”

Jack laughed. “I can tell by the way you’re digging into me.”

“Oh, I could definitely be in you if you want me to be,” he replied, pushing his growing erection into the hip it was leaning against.

“Rain check until after breakfast. I’m starving.”

Lucifer tilted his head one one side, laying it against the chest of the man beside him and sighed loudly. “If we must...”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I must.” And as soon as the words were out, a rumble of a stomach was heard and they both ended up laughing at the absurdity of it. 

“Okay, breakfast it is. Out of OJ this time, so tea or coffee?”

“You make us the coffee and I will cook us up some eggs.”

“Hmm, lovely.”

Breakfast went just as well as the last time it had. And this time, Jack didn’t have to leave afterwards, which meant more time for sex. Ad he really wanted sex. 

“Back to the bedroom?” Jack asked, pushing up against him after the dishes were put in the dishwasher.

“No. I want you to take me, right here against the table. Been fantasising about it since you started cooking. That lovely dick of yours balls deep in me, hard against the table. Yummy.”

Jack made a disgusted sound. “On the messy table?”

Lucifer laughed at that. “It’s only food. It’s harmless to the body. Good for it if eaten. And it’s been cleaned off of cutlery and plates. The mugs are in the sink...and hey, it could be worse. I could be asking for sex on the kitchen counters.”

“Oh, hell no. That’s a definite no from me. Not on the counters. You prepare the food there.”

Lucifer hummed in agreement. “Yes. I guessed you would feel that way. The counters to you are like the piano for me. You’d be amazed at how many people think of me having a kink for sex on a piano are running around. I can’t stand the thought of sex on the piano. I don’t even like people sitting on the lid. No. I am a musician, an artist of the piano. I understand limits and profession.”

Jack nuzzled his hair and he could feel the grin on the back of his head, he pressed himself that close. “I would be willing to do sex on the table...if we wash it afterwards.”

Grinning and agreeing to that, Lucifer was soon undoing the robe he was wearing and lowered his pants. Jack soon was naked having one less article of clothing than him to get rid of.

And then he was surprised by getting shoved face first onto the table. Grinning widely, because he hadn’t expected a forceful kink in this man, he wiggled his arse in the air. “Oh no, I am stuck to the table completely naked. What to do...”

Jack ran his hands over his arse, before squeezing him tightly. He let go soon after. “Shit, condoms and lube...”

“Don’t keep any in the kitchen, sorry. Bedside table would be closest.”

Jack padded off and Lucifer rose himself up onto his elbows, but stayed in his position across the table. He wondered if Jack would want to try any of the toys that were also in the drawers of his bedside tables. He shifted with desire, waiting impatiently for his lover to come back.

When Jack did come back, his hands were behind his back and when Lucifer went to move to see what was there, the hands were moved so he could still not see. Oooh, a game then? “Is that a present for me?”

Jack smiled. “Well, I have heard that you like to play with toys, so I thought maybe it would be fun in this scenario.”

Turning his head to look in front of him, while Jack goes to the other side of the table and slaps his arse. “Ooh, I do like to play, yes. In all different ways. Surprise me then.”

And he was slightly surprised when the first thing he saw when Jack came into view was an eye mask. It was a good one too. He sucked in a breath and if he wasn’t hard already, he would have just gained a rather quick erection. 

“Blindfold for you,” Jack stated, coming over to slip the object over his head. It let no light in. He had bought it because it fit him so well. He shifted, wishing for contact with his cock. “This is...I wasn’t expecting you to want to play with anything to be honest. It’s a nice surprise.”

“This is a first for me. I hope you like it.”

He grinned. “Well, so far you’re doing fantastic, darling. Please, keep going.”

“I have another present for you, but it is for later on. And I might not use it. This is enough for me right now.”

He nodded, understanding that. Baby steps he had learnt the saying was. “That’s fine. Can we get on with the sex part of this sex now?”

Jack laughed, and Lucifer could hear the humour in it. “Hold on a sec... I never pegged you for being impatient.”

“You can peg me all you want. And please, do! Preferably with that lovely dick of yours. Please. Do I have to start begging?”

“Hmm, I don’t think begging is needed right now. Maybe later. We’ll see.”

Lucifer groaned at the wasted time. He let his head thunk down on the table and wiggled his arse at Jack. “My poor bum is empty. It’s crying out to be filled and nothing but long, hard penis will do.”

“We’ll see about that too, later.”

Lucifer sucked in a sharp lungful of air at hearing that and his cock twitched. Did that mean what he thought it did? He hoped so. It would be fun and he hadn’t used any of his toys on himself since...well, two weeks ago.

He’d been desperate by that point and he hadn’t been able to find anyone that night for anything anal. The sex had been subpar at best too.

Just because he was well known for satisfying his lovers, didn’t mean he was always satisfied back. 

Delayed gratification was another thing entirely. He had one woman who came to him every month just to rile him up and leave him hanging. She’d stay the entire night and forbid him release. They were actually quite friendly outside those meetings. And it is what she enjoyed doing. And the orgasm was astounding each and every time the next morning when they had a last round of sex.

Thoughts of Tasha vanished from his mind as soon as he felt fingers right where he wanted them, poking around his anus. Soon one was inside him and feeling about, stretching him slightly. He wasn’t at all surprised by the feel of latex. He grinned at that. “Did you honestly put on gloves for this?”

“Just until you’re prepped. Neither of us have been to the bathroom this morning yet and I don’t want a mess on my hands.”

Grinning, Lucifer nodded. “Alright. It just feels odd. I feel like you’re going to fist me.”

The finger stopped, before another was added in there with it. “That is not something I will ever want to do, so don’t ask.”

“I’m not saying you should, just what I thought when you put on a glove to do this.”

The fingers stopped their scissoring motions inside him, which made him squirm slightly. “How often do you get fisted?” Jack asked.

“Not as often as you may think by that being the first thought to pop into my head. I forgot you worked with food for a second there. But still, that’s what sanitiser is for.”

“Yeah, no thanks. Not in a kitchen.”

The fingers started up their movements, and a third was added, stretching him out further. He leant more into the table and spread his legs a bit wider for easier access. “How about outside a kitchen then? Or after dinner?”

“Maybe...” was the only answer he got, and he closed his eyes and sighed through one of those fingers bumping against his prostate.

After that, they stayed silent for a minute and Lucifer waited the entire time Jack was prepping him wanting it to just be done already. He squirmed every time one of those lovely long fingers brushed up against his prostate, but Jack seemed to be staying away from that little powerhouse of pleasure on purpose.

He wiggled a bit, turned his head to one side and scowled. “I’m ready now, damn it. Please, just...fuck me into the table until I can’t walk.”

“You sure about this?” Jack asked and Lucifer thumped his head down on the table.

“Do you honestly think I would not be, when I was the one who requested it? Some people actually like hard sex. I like sex in all forms, including hard, rough and painful in the good way. So, get on with it.”

“Okay...” was all the reply he got for that, before Jack’s fingers disappeared from inside him, leaving him feeling empty. He heard the sound of a condom being taken out of its foil packet and then hands were on his arse.

“Oh, yes, please...” he said, when he felt that lovely long dick slowly begin entering him. And that he understood. Jack wanted to make sure he was alright before going for it. Not everyone was fine with just slamming into someone without much time to adjust. He didn’t need it, but appreciated the gentle entry.

And then Jack was fully in, his balls between his thighs and he slowly pulled out almost all the way, and slowly slid back in. Lucifer frowned. Before he could speak up that he wasn’t about to break, Jack began pulling out again, before slamming himself in. The forced rocked him hard into the table and he grabbed hold of it with both hands.

There was a loud grunt from Jack and it was like some switch went off in his lovers’ brain, because after that he was like a maniac. A hard, fast, punishing pace was set and each pounding thrust in was echoed with a grunt of pleasured power.

Lucifer loved every second of it. He loved it even more when one hand disappeared from his hips and landed on his shoulder, holding him in place, shifting the angle slightly. And then he not only loved it, he desperately needed it. 

Jack was no longer holding back on him. Each hard thrust hit him against his prostate and he was alarmed at how slow he was building to his climax. Usually he hated when he came first, but he knew if Jack blew before him, he’d lose the sweet bliss of being fucked into the table he’d been craving. 

He let go of the table with one hand to jerk himself off, but the hand at his shoulder clamped around his wrist before he got it two inches off the table.

“No touching,” came Jack’s answer to that move. “Gonna make you come like this...”

And the want and desire was so sharp he felt his cock jump and begin leaking pre-cum. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to get off. To have his poor, neglected dick touched. And knew it wasn’t going to happen. Not this time.

If he had been any closer to orgasm, he probably would have come right then and there at those words alone. He made do with a loud moan of pleasure as Jack hit his prostate again. He lowered his hand back to the table and held on for dear life.

But he knew he was in for finishing on fingers instead of penis, because in what felt like no time at all, Jack was losing his rhythm, his grunts turning to a noise somewhere between a groan and a moan as he chased his orgasm.

And he didn’t want that, no matter how talented those fingers might be. “No, no, no. Don’t come, please don’t come yet...”

A hissed “Sorry,” escaped Jack, before he sharply thrust into him three times, each time harder then the next before moving the table half an inch across the floor as he came with a loud cry of release. 

Lucifer let his head hit the table with a loud thunk as Jack twitched inside him at every pulse of ejaculation. And he wished he could feel that load being shot into him instead of a condom. He was so damn close now, it probably would have been enough to push him over the edge.

Instead, Jack collapsed on top of him, kissed the back of his neck and pulled out, slowly, and Lucifer had the odd thought that he was probably checking the condom for specks of blood.

Naturally there was none. Jack couldn’t make him bleed, no matter how hard he went. It was what made hard sex so good for him. That he could take whatever humans had to give.

“Don’t wanna come on your fingers...” he said, his tone sounding put out. He could already feel his oncoming orgasm fall back a bit as the sex had stopped. He was absolutely desperate to be touched now. He began raising his hand again to get himself off, because he’d rather that then the alternative, but Jack held his wrist tight again.

“I didn’t say I would get you to come on my fingers. I said I’d get you to come as I was. With something buried deep in you. I told you before I had a surprise, one I may not be using.”

And Lucifer’s breath caught in his throat. He had a large collection of dildos and vibrators and butt plugs. He wondered if Jack knew the difference between them and grabbed the right kind of toy.

A butt plug wouldn’t reach where he’d need it to go. His were made for specific purposes, and getting off was not one of them, not without added help that is. 

He wished he could see what this toy was, because he needed it to be buried in him right now. “Please, please use it on me then. I was so close...”

Jack chuckled from behind him, and he heard him rummaging around on one of the nearby benches. When those hands were once again felt on him, he almost jumped. “Ready?”

He nodded. “Been ready since forever.”

A laugh was all the answer he got for that one. One of those hands disappeared from groping him, only for the blunt head of a sex toy to start poking him softly. “Do you want this?”

He actually whimpered, damn the man, before getting out a “Yes!”

And with very little time to prepare for it, Jack slid it slowly inside him. It was long, cold and almost the exact same size as Jack was hard. He let out a groan as Jack began to move it as fast as he could in and out of him.

And look at that, his orgasm was back on schedule. Sure, it would take a bit to get him really going, but at least this was way better than hands and his body’s natural heat was making the length inside him warm up nicely.

It occurred to him as he began to buck his hips on the toy that he had never reached an orgasm without any genital touching before. Most people were obsessed with getting their hands on him. And here Jack was, using a vibrator on him and determined to get him off without his aching hard cock so much as being felt by a single finger.

He had no idea if he was even capable of coming untouched.

“Shit, shit, shit. Please, touch me. Need to come...”

Jack huffed out a laughed at that. “Next time. How about I give you head like you did me in the shower last time I was here.”

He shuddered at the thought of that hot mouth enveloping his cock and moaned out loud. The vibrator was moved constantly against his prostate and he was aware that he was wound too tight. He was on the edge but not tipping over it. If this was any ordinary sex, he’d already be coming. But he wasn’t. “Don’t think I can get off like this,” he said, his voice high and shrill with his need.

“Hold on a sec...” jack replied and, shoving the toy as deep as he could in him, there was a click sound and the vibrator was turned on. And that was it for him. That was exactly what he needed.

He saw stars when it pressed against his prostate. Two long strands of semen hit the table before the orgasm itself took hold of him and he doubted he had ever come so hard in the past five years. 

He may have screamed. 

He did white out.

It was really quiet when he came back to reality. He slowly looked around him, blinking. Jack must have taken off the blindfold, because he could once again see.

And what he saw was Jack staring at him with wide eyes.

He blinked again. “What?” 

Jack pointed at him, his finger shaking slightly, before he stated out loud. “You glowed.”

He frowned and thought back to the moment he hit that orgasm. He could remember the whole seeing stars thing and it hit him suddenly that his divinity, attuned as it was to light and stars, probably took that in a literal sense. 

He had lit up like a damn Christmas tree topper. 

He blushed. “Ooops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - The one thing Lucifer wants, above all things, is to be and feel loved.
> 
> It's been a looong time since I last wrote explicit slash fic, so hey. Hope it isn't as bad as I think it is...


End file.
